El Ultimo Halloween
by Beleg-Estel
Summary: La ultima fiesta se acerca, el ultimo año en Hogwarts esta a punto de acabar, pero en este final habrá muchos nuevos comienzos. Historia corta ambientada en Halloween y de un solo capitulo, aunque tiene su continuacion. Espero que les guste.


Cuando venga la noche de brujas,

Cuando los sueños parezcan cumplirse.

Cuando el niño criado en el dolor,

Se enfrente por ultima vez 

Al causante de su agonía.

El destino de la propia magia estará en juego.

Cuando el puro y el corrupto, 

Luchen en la soledad

Solo un sacrificio de amor,

Salvara la magia, y la pureza...

-De verdad no se como todavía no os habéis borrado de esa clase. No dicen mas que tonterías en ese libro. ¿Se supone que eso es una profecía?.-Pregunto con ojos burlones una muchacha de largo pelo castaño, por encima de los hombros de dos chicos, uno moreno y otro pelirrojo.

-Es muy simple Hermione.- Dijo el chico moreno aguantando una sonrisa al encontrar otra supuesta profecía en el libro que les había mandado leer la profesora Trelawney.-Con ser ingenioso en la forma que moriré me vale para sacar una buena nota. Además no me negarás que no es divertido.

-Si perder el tiempo es tu concepto de lo divertido, Harry, entonces supongo que si lo será.-Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.-¿Por qué no dejáis ese libro y hacemos algo productivo como pasear por los terrenos?

Los dos chicos dejaron el libro que estaban leyendo y se volvieron rápidamente mientras miraban extrañados a Hermione, la cual se encogió de hombros sin dar importancia a la mirada de sus amigos.

-Hermione, ¿nos estas pidiendo que dejemos de leer uno de nuestros libros para que podamos pasear por los terrenos?.-Preguntó el chico pelirrojo intentando disimular una sonrisa.-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Ronald Weasley, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que los libros no son lo más importante?. No desde que vi que la vida puede ser muy corta.-Dijo en un susurro mientras su rostro se ensombrecía recordando los hechos que casi le cuestan la vida el curso anterior.

-No te pongas así Hermione. Sólo estaba bromeando. Además Harry logró derrotar el año anterior a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.-Dijo Ron intentando animar el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

-Ron, Voldemort sigue vivo. Le hice huir, pero no lo derroté completamente. Lo sé, esta herido, y enfadado.-Dijo Harry pasándose inconscientemente la mano por su cicatriz en forma de rayo.-Pero no esta asustado. Ni lo estaba tampoco cuando huyo de mí. Fue extraño, no sé explicarlo.

Harry se quedó mirando al vacío intentando encontrar en su mente las palabras para explicar las sensaciones que le asaltaron esa terrible noche de hace un año. Tras unos minutos comprobó que era incapaz de conseguirlo y se percató del silencio incomodo que se había creado desde que pronuncio sus últimas palabras. Hermione temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, la experiencia fue bastante traumática para ella y sabía que todavía no podía dormir bien, tal vez nunca lo haría. Harry deseo abrazarla para poder calmarla pero no lo hizo, quería protegerla pero no estaba seguro de ser él el indicado para hacerlo. Ron no paraba de mover las manos nerviosamente y de mirar a todos los lados en busca de algo que distrajese la atención de sus dos amigos de sus oscuros pensamientos.

-Por cierto dentro de siete días será el baile de Halloween, ¿habéis conseguido ya una pareja?.-Dijo Ron encontrando por fin un desvío a la conversación.- Un baile de mascaras. Hay que admitir que Dumbledore ha tenido una gran idea.

-Yo todavía no tengo pareja. Parece que el héroe ya no es tan llamativo si toda mujer que se le acerca acaba muriendo. La verdad es que no creo que vaya al baile.-Dijo Harry esbozando una leve sonrisa que no tardo en desparecer de su rostro.

-Vamos, Harry no seas aburrido. Además eso es una tontería, estoy seguro de que Ginny no dudaría ni un segundo en aceptar si se lo pidieses.-Dijo Ron  dándole un codazo a su sonrojado amigo.

-Ya te he dicho más de una vez que yo no siento por tu hermana lo que ella quiere que sienta. La veo como una hermana pequeña.-Dijo Harry seriamente.

-Lo sé, Harry. Pero me sigue haciendo gracia todavía como reaccionas cada vez que lo comento.-Dijo Ron riéndose en alto mientras Harry le echaba una mirada asesina.- No te pongas así, sólo estaba bromeando. ¿Y tú, Hermione, irás con alguien?.

-No, supongo que iré sola, la única persona con la que quisiese ir no me lo pediría.- Dijo Hermione amargamente, viendo que Ron iba a contestar algo que no quería escuchar se adelanto.-¿Y tu con quien iras?. Aunque me parece que será Parvati, la cual rara vez se separa últimamente de tu lado.

El rostro de Ron enrojeció de tal forma que no se sabía donde empezaba a crecer el cabello. Empezó a mover las manos nervioso y a intentar decir algo, pero no lo consiguió lo que esta vez hizo que fuesen sus dos amigos los que se echasen a reír. Tras unos segundos, ya vencido y contagiado por la risa, Ron también empezó a reír alegremente.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Ninguno de los dos lo ha dicho pero supongo que finalmente iremos juntos.-Dijo finalmente Ron recobrando como podía la compostura perdida.

-¡Que tarde!.-Interrumpió de repente Harry a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa.- Si no me voy no llegaré al entrenamiento de Quidith y yo soy el Capitán. Nos vemos más tarde chicos.

Hermione se quedó mirando como Harry corría rápidamente hacia la entrada de la biblioteca donde choco con Dean y Seamus a los que tiró al suelo. Pidió disculpas y siguió su frenética carrera mientras los dos Gryfindor se levantaban enfadados del suelo. Hermione suspiró profundamente sin hacer caso a la comprensiva sonrisa de Ron.

-Si no le dices lo que sientes nunca podrás estar con él..-Dijo Ron pillando a Hermione desprevenida la cual se sobresalto y miro extrañada a Ron.

-¿De que hablas?.-Preguntó extrañada Hermione.

-Hermione sé que muchas veces no puedo parecer muy listo, pero no me tomes tampoco por un tonto. Es evidente para todos que sientes algo por Harry. Bueno para todos menos para Harry que parece que esta ciego.-Respondió Ron.

-Pero que yo le quiera no significa nada si él no siente lo mismo por mi.-Dijo Hermione aceptando por primera vez en voz alta sus sentimientos por Harry.

-Harry siente lo mismo Hermione. Pero es curioso que una persona que  ha vencido a un homicida contra el cual muchos hubieran deseado no enfrentarse, no tenga el valor necesario de decirle lo que siente a una jovencita. Aunque eso si una jovencita encantadora.-Dijo Ron  tranquilamente.

De repente Harry volvió a aparecer en la entrada de la puerta y con las manos a los lados de la boca gritó:

-¡RON PIDESELO A PARVATI , QUE SEGURO QUE TE DICE QUE SÍ! ¡NOS VEMOS QUE AHORA SI QUE LLEGO TARDE!

Los murmullos de la biblioteca cesaron durante un momento, pero luego al momento dieron paso a una risa generalizada, que ni siquiera la bibliotecaria pudo mitigar. Ron nunca se había puesto tan rojo en su vida y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Eso sí, te aconsejo pedírselo antes de que lo mate.-Dijo Ron enfadado.

-Ron, tú nunca le harías daño a Harry y tu lo sabes.-Dijo Hermione ignorando la mirada de "¿Qué te apuestas?" de Ron.-Oye, ¿te has fijado que esta profecía que estabais leyendo no esta terminada?. En este lugar pone que la parte final se quemó, seguro que no sería demasiado importante.

Harry iba corriendo por los pasillos del colegio a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde al entrenamiento. Tras siete años en Hogwarts ya había logrado conocer donde estaban todos los atajos y escalones con trampa. Gran parte de estos conocimientos venían de las escapadas nocturnas por el colegio que le eran ya tan habituales. Los pasillos estaban abarrotados y le era difícil avanzar sin tropezar con alguien. La verdad es que el baile de Halloween estaba teniendo un gran éxito entre los estudiantes que parecían entusiasmados. Esta alegría también  venía dada por la creencia popular de que Voldemort había sido derrotado en el curso anterior, algo que Harry sabía que no era del todo cierto. ¿Por qué huiría Voldemort de esa manera?. ¿Por qué parecía tan debilitado antes incluso de empezar su combate?. Todavía recordaba aquella noche, la lucha, la sangre, los gritos de Hermione, como la ira creció en su interior cuando vio que Voldemort le quería quitar a Hermione igual que le quito a Cho. Cho. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Harry creyó quererla hace tiempo, tanto que ya parecía una vida, pero en su quinto año en Hogwarts descubrió que no la quería de verdad, ya que una muchacha castaña se había apoderado de su corazón sin que él hubiese tenido tiempo a darse cuenta. A pesar de todo Voldemort la mató porque creía que él la amaba. Ese maldito asesino solo quería verlo sufrir. Y el año pasado quiso quitarle a Hermione incluso antes de poder decirle lo que sentía. Maldito Voldemort. Harry estaba adentrándose tan profundamente en sus recuerdos que ya no prestaba tanta atención a la gente de los pasillos y acabó chocando con alguien y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-¿Estas bien Harry?. ¿Te has hecho daño?.-Pregunto con preocupación una voz que Harry conocía perfectamente.

-Estoy bien, Profesor Lupin. Siento haber chocado con usted.-Contesto Harry levantándose rápidamente .

-Harry, durante esta semana no tienes porque llamarme profesor o tratarme de usted. Y, ¿adonde ibas tan deprisa?.-Dijo Lupin mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-Iba al entrenamiento de Quidith al que llegaré tarde. ¿A  donde vas tú Remus, vas a salir del colegio?.-Pregunto interesado Harry.

-Salgo en misión secreta para Hogwarts, Harry.-Respondió Lupin bajando la voz y poniéndose extrañamente serio.-No te pongas tan serio Harry solo era una broma, voy a Zonco a comprar unos artículos que me pidió Sirius.

-Merodeador una vez, Merodeador por siempre, ¿verdad?.-Pregunto Harry sonriendo al profesor que ahora parecía rejuvenecido.

-Siempre, Harry, no lo olvides, siempre.

-Me encantaría seguir hablando pero tengo que irme a entrenar. Los jugadores se estarán empezando a preguntar donde esta el irresponsable de su capitán..-Dijo Harry echando a correr de nuevo.

-¡Pero esta vez ten cuidado y mira por donde vas!.-Grito Lupin cuando Harry se encontraba algo alejado.- Nada no me ha escuchado.-Dijo en un susurro viendo como Harry chocaba con unos alumnos de primero.

El entrenamiento fue un completo desastre ya que todos los jugadores estaban demasiados distraídos por el baile, finalmente Harry dio por suspendido los entrenamientos hasta después del baile. Reconoció para sus adentros que él tampoco estaba demasiado concentrado. Con su escoba apoyada en le hombro empezó a pasear por los terrenos disfrutando un poco de la tranquilidad y la soledad que le proporcionaban. Hogwarts estaba alborotado y no era un lugar como para buscar un poco de paz. La noche se acercaba cada vez más, y Harry no notó su llegada hasta que las estrellas y la Luna empezaron a iluminar los terrenos.. La luna siempre le había gustado al igual que las estrellas, le gustaba quedarse mirando durante horas esos lejanos puntos luminosos, le calmaba, así que se tumbó para poder ver mejor el cielo. No tenía demasiada hambre así que no le hacia falta ir al Gran comedor para cenar. Estuvo tumbado de esa forma durante lo que más o menos le pareció una hora, hasta que notó que se acercaba alguien.

-Harry Potter, ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo aquí a estas horas y sin decir a nadie nada. Me... Nos tenías preocupados.-Dijo Hermione, que era la persona que se había acercado, con voz enojada.

-Hola Hermione. Siento no haberos dicho nada, pero he sido secuestrado por la belleza de las estrellas.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Túmbate si quieres, veras que es relajante.

-Pero, Harry, se supone que no debemos estar fuera del colegio durante la noche.-Repuso Hermione sin terminar de decidirse.

-Parece que olvidas que hemos pasado más noches fuera que todos los alumnos del colegio juntos. Sobre todo ahora que los gemelos Weasley ya acabaron sus estudios hace dos años.-Contestó Harry, que se incorporó un poco del suelo y se apoyo sobre un codo para poder ver mejor a Hermione.

-Harry, no me gusta,  me hace recordar y no quiero recordar.-Dijo Hermione empezando a temblar. 

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?.-Preguntó Harry preocupado a la vez que se incorporaba del suelo y se acercaba a Hermione.

-No, Harry, no estoy bien, nunca lo estaré. Una noche como esta casi se destruye mi vida.- Dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.- Ni siquiera sé que paso al final, y tú eres siempre muy distante cuando se te pregunta.

-Yo... No puedo decir todo lo que pasó.-Respondió Harry dando media vuelta y alejándose cabizbajo de su amiga.

-Harry necesito saber todo, o por lo menos porque. ¿Sufrí todo eso por ser una sangre sucia o había algo más?.-Chilló desesperada Hermione, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su turbado rostro. A través de las lágrimas podía ver como Harry se alejaba lentamente sin volver la mirada. Apretó con fuerza la tierra sobre la que tenía apoyadas sus manos, haciéndose heridas en las yemas de los dedos.

-Fue porque te quiero.-Dijo Harry siguiendo su camino sin volver la mirada siquiera. En su voz sonaba una profunda tristeza que desarmó todavía más a Hermione. Le acababa de decir que la amaba y se marchaba. Hermione agarró la varita y apuntó a Harry.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!.-Gritó Hermione y el rayo golpeó a Harry en la espalda que se quedó petrificado y sin poder moverse. Hermione se colocó delante de él con cara enfadad mientras todavía las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.-No puedes decirme eso y marcharte como si tal cosa. ¡FINITE INCANTATEM!

-Sucedió por eso Hermione. Todos aquellos Cruciatus sin sentido, todo ese dolor que casi te lleva a la locura fue porque te amaba... aún te amo, por eso me alejó de ti para que no te haga más daño por mi culpa, para que no mueras como Cho.-Dijo Harry enfadado por haberse visto sometido por el hechizo de Hermione. Hermione ahora apuntaba a Harry al corazón y temblaba aunque Harry no sabía si era de miedo o de furia. Con un rápido gesto se quitó la varita de enfrente de su corazón, pero una luz roja le hirió en uno de sus hombros. Harry sacó en ese momento su varita y apuntó a su vez a Hermione.

-Ahora sé la razón por la que me atacó, pero como lo pudo saber si ni siquiera yo lo he sabido hasta ahora y sólo por ponerte contra la espada y la pared.-Dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos de Harry y sintiéndose atrapada por el dolor que reflejaban. Las puntas de las varitas casi se rozaban.

-La cicatriz. Nuestra unión. Yo puedo sentir su ira y su alegría pero también él puede hacer lo mismo conmigo. Sabe que soy feliz estando solamente a tu lado. Que tu sonrisa me mantiene en pie. Odia que su cuerpo sienta esas emociones, y más aún que las sienta por una sangre sucia. Por eso te odia tanto como a mí. Me lo dijo después de caer inconsciente.-Respondió Harry, un fuerte viento empezó a soplar a su espalda y hacía que su pelo ocultase parte de su rostro.

-¡Padorius!.- Un rayo blanco golpeo a Harry en el estómago lanzándolo hacia atrás.- ¿Y no has sido capaz de decirme esto durante un año?. ¿Me has dejado sufrir sabiendo que el conocimiento me podría haber comprender, y que la comprensión es el primer paso hacia la aceptación?

-¡Expelliarmus!.-Gritó Harry, apoyándose con una mano  en el suelo y boqueando por el golpe que acababa de recibir. El hechizo desarmó a Hermione y la lanzó tres pasos hacia atrás. Harry agarró la varita de Hermione y se terminó de levantar a la vez que miraba sorprendido a Hermione.

Hermione viéndose desarmada corrió hacia a Harry y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla que le hizo ladear la cabeza. Iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero Harry le agarro de las muñecas mientras Hermione forcejeaba para liberarse de las manos de Harry, aunque no lo logró ya que la fuerza física de Harry era mayor que la suya.

-Hermione, no quería hacerte daño, quería protegerte. Siento que ese mismo intento te haya llevado a sufrir más. Yo te quiero. Nunca haría nada que te perjudicara. Eres lo único que me hace sonreír cada mañana. Yo...-Intento seguir hablando Harry pero bajo la cabeza sin poder decir nada más y soltó a Hermione. Ésta apoyo su mano en la mejilla de Harry levantándole  el rostro para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero Harry.-Dijo Hermione en voz baja y beso a un sorprendido Harry en los labios. Al principio no supo que hacer, un cúmulo de emociones ardían en su interior. Hermione lo quería, lo estaba besando, su primer beso. Las piernas le temblaban no sabiendo como actuar ante esta situación. Al final sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar abrazando las emociones con las que estaba acostumbrado a luchar. Tras unos minutos se separaron y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

-Te ves preciosa bajo la luz de las estrellas.-Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Vamos volvamos al colegio, empieza a hacer frío.-Dijo Hermione agarrando a Harry de la mano mientras regresaban al colegio más unidos que nunca.

-¡Harry, sal del baño de una vez o me obligarás a entrar para sacarte.-Dijo Ron golpeando fuertemente la puerta del baño.

-No hace falta ser tan brusco.-Dijo Harry sonriendo y con el pelo mojado, aunque su pelo seguía desordenado.- Creo que nunca jamás ganaré esta batalla.

Harry iba vestido con una túnica negra simple en su confección , pero de gran calidad. En su mano llevaba una pequeña mascara dorada que quería aparentar el rostro de un fénix. Llevaba un cinturón dorado medio ladeado del cual colgaba su varita. Iba perfectamente vestido, pero su rebelde cabello rompía este intento de estar totalmente elegante. Con lo que Harry se tuvo que resignar y salir del baño derrotado. Al momento de separarse Ron entró corriendo al baño y cerró la puerta ante las narices de otro chico de Gryfindor, Neville Longbottom , que disgustado se sentó a seguir esperando su turno.

-Hola Neville, ¿con quién irás al baile?.-Preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado.

-Iré con la hermana de Ron. No me lo puedo ni creer, pensé que me diría que no. Ya había rechazado a muchos antes, pero tenía que intentarlo.-Dijo Neville entusiasmado.

-¡Más vale que trates bien a mi hermana, Neville, sino te lo haré pagar!.-Gritó Ron desde dentro del baño.- Y no estoy bromeando.

-No te preocupes por él.-Dijo Harry en voz baja al ver que Neville se encogía un poco.- Pero trata bien a Ginny, se lo merece.

-Descuida, lo haré.-Dijo Neville sonriéndole agradecido a Harry.

Pasó una hora y los tres jóvenes Gryfindor estaban listos con sus respectivos trajes y máscaras. Bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común donde esperaban Hermione, Parvati y Ginny que hablaban animadamente entre ellas.. Harry se acercó a Hermione medio hipnotizado y le sonrió. 

-Estas preciosa.-Dijo Harry abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias. Tu tampoco estás mal.-Dijo Hermione mirando burlona el cabello desordenado de Harry.

-Hice lo que pude, pero hay cosas contra las que no se pueden luchar.-Dijo Harry seriamente, para terminar riéndose acompañado del resto de sus amigos. Detrás de todos Ginny veía entristecida como Harry seguía rodeando la cintura de Hermione con su brazo.

-Oye chicos y si nos separamos cada uno por su lado y nos encontramos a medianoche en la mesa de las bebidas.-Dijo Ron sonriendo a Parvati.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Hermione llevándose a Harry con ella. Cuando se adentraron en el salón de baile, la música empezó a sonar. Y Hermione lo paró.-Esta noche eres mío. Y no te librarás de bailar con ninguna excusa.

-Y tu no te librarás de seguir bailando conmigo si te piso demasiado.-Dijo Harry sonriendo.

La música empezó a sonar y el tiempo pasaba rápidamente para joven pareja que bailaba animadamente. Ese era su último Halloween en Hogwarts pero el primero como pareja. Harry estaba encantado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo, no se preocupaba por el futuro sino por el presente, y lo disfrutaba. Pero una mano se posó pesadamente sobre su hombro distrayéndole brevemente. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver quien le importunaba en este mágico momento. Un hombre vestido con una túnica gris, estaba detrás suyo, su rostro estaba oculto por una máscara en forma de lobo. El hombre retiró brevemente la máscara y Harry pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Lupin.

-Harry tengo que hablar a solas contigo.-Dijo mirando hacia los lados en un rápido movimiento.

-Claro,¿De qué se trata?.-Preguntó Harry acercándose inconscientemente al profesor.

-Aquí no. Acompáñame. .-Dijo Lupin avanzando hacia la salida del salón de baile.

-Hermione. Vuelvo enseguida. Guárdame otro baile.-Dijo Harry sonriendo, y siguiendo a Lupin, a la vez que su rostro se ponía de nuevo serio.

Harry avanzaba con dificultad y chocaba con varios de los alumnos que no le prestaban demasiada atención. Veía al profesor Lupin que avanzaba delante de él, y se paraba de vez en cuando, para ver si Harry le seguía. Por fin llegaron a los pasillos, pero Lupin siguió avanzando hasta una sala cercana a la que entró. Harry sin dudarlo entró detrás de él. La  puerta se cerró fuertemente y en el interior de la sala le esperaba Lupin con una varita en la mano y un frasco en la otra.

-Bueno, Potter, parece que me has seguido. Nos volvemos a encontrar. Tu y yo a solas como siempre debió ser.-Dijo Lupin con una voz fría y sin sentimiento que no parecía ser la suya, además sus normalmente amables ojos le miraban con un odio abrasador.

-No te entiendo, Remus.-Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Perdóname se me había olvidado que sigo con esta forma-Dijo Lupin tomando de un trago el líquido que contenía el frasco y tirándolo contra una pared cercana. Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar rápidamente, y delante de Harry apareció un rostro conocido y a la vez temido. El rostro de Lord Voldemort.-Ese licántropo ya esta muerto, la verdad es que nunca regresó de Hogsmeade. La poción multijugos puede llegar a ser muy útil, y también la contra poción, ¿no te parece Harry?

-Pero.. ¿Cómo?. No te he sentido.-Dijo Harry ahora en un tono asustado, todavía su cerebro no asimilaba la muerte de Lupin, era demasiado duro intentar pensarlo. Con sus manos temblando logró sacar su varita y se fue calmando poco a poco. Lo iba a  necesitar.

-Eso es algo muy interesante. Desde que averigüé que tu conexión conmigo te hacía detectar mi presencia si me encontraba cerca decidí investigar algo para anular ese efecto. El año pasado logré ejecutar un poderoso hechizo para lograrlo pero me dejó muy debilitado, momento que podía haber sido mi perdición ya que me tuve que enfrentar a ti.-Dijo Voldemort dando vueltas alrededor de Harry, el cual miraba de reojo a la puerta.-Yo que tú no lo haría. Tendrías que darme la espalda y eso te mataría.  Por si te interesa te comunico que la sala esta sellada mágicamente. Nadie te oirá gritar.

La música de la sala en cambio si se oía claramente desde la sala y las risas provenientes del salón del baile. El momento más angustioso de su vida era acompañado por esa frivolidad. Prefería luchar en silencio.

-No lo demoremos más Harry, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaré. El golpe perfecto a Dumbledore, matarte delante de sus narices.-Dijo Voldemort a la vez que lanzaba su primer hechizo.

Harry logró esquivar el hechizo por los pelos y contraatacó, pero Voldemort rechazo su ataque con facilidad. El duelo fue subiendo en fiereza. Los dos contrincantes se odiaban, Voldemort al principio dominaba con facilidad, pero Harry fue ganando confianza a medida que el duelo avanzaba poniendo en dificultades al Señor Oscuro. Ambos sangraban de varias heridas y respiraban agitadamente. El sudor recorría sus frentes, y en sus ojos brillaba la misma determinación. En estos momentos no eran tan diferentes, sólo dos caras de la misma moneda. Pero finalmente la experiencia jugó a favor de Voldemort y Harry cometió un error, que su rival no dudo en aprovechar.

-¡Crucio!.-La maldición golpeó de lleno a Harry que empezó a gritar de dolor. Su cuerpo le ardía y parecía que cada músculo de su cuerpo chillaba. El dolor no cesaba, Voldemort no retiraba el hechizo. Lo mataría de dolor. Harry cayó de rodillas y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando pensar con claridad en medio de ese insufrible dolor. A través de sus gritos podía oír como la música continuaba y las risas no cesaban pero también le pareció oír dos voces conocidas hablando preocupadas entre ellas.  El dolor estaba acabando con su cerebro, no podía pensar, ya alucinaba, creyó haber oído a Hermione y a Ginny. Hermione. No se podía rendir ahora, tenía que luchar. Arañó con los dedos el suelo, comparado con el dolor que sentía en su ya maltrecho cuerpo, eso no era nada. Levantó poco a poco la varita, cada centímetro era un mundo pero no hacerlo era abrazar demasiado pronto la muerte. Por fin logró colocar  la varita en la trayectoria de la maldición de Voldemort, y susurró a duras penas las palabras del primer hechizo que se le ocurrió. El choque de hechizos hizo saltar a Harry  hacia atrás que chocó contra la pared y seguía de rodillas. Voldemort también retrocedió, pero solo fueron unos pasos. Harry miraba con expresión atolondrada a su enemigo, sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, un aire de demencia pareció asomar a ellos. Harry creyó oír como se abría la puerta. Pero él sólo tenía ojos para el mago que le apuntaba sin ningún tipo de piedad. En ese momento supo que iba a morir.

Hermione abrió una puerta, juraría que había oído a Harry , aunque Ginny le dijese que no era así. Ginny había insistido en acompañar a Hermione para buscar a Harry, cuando la chica morena le había expresado su nerviosismo por la tardanza de su pareja. La imagen que vio le dejo perpleja, Harry de rodillas y vencido, con un Voldemort a punto de terminar su trabajo. En ese momento algo llegó a  su cerebro, algo de lo que se había burlado, y que coincidía demasiado con lo que pasaba.

Cuando venga la noche de brujas,

No puede estar pasando esto.

Cuando los sueños parezcan cumplirse.

No puedo dejar que muera.

Cuando el niño criado en el dolor,

Se enfrente por ultima vez 

Al causante de su agonía.

Deja de temblar Hermione.

El destino de la propia magia estará en juego.

Cuando el puro y el corrupto, 

Luchen en la soledad

No puedes perderlo ahora.

Solo un sacrificio de amor,

Salvara la magia y la pureza....

Esto lo hago por amor.

-Avada Kedavra.-Dijo Voldemort y el rayo verde que acabaría por fin con ese incordio de niño salió de su varita. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió, una jovencita castaña se interpuso entre la maldición y Harry. 

Harry vio que Hermione detuvo la maldición mortal que iba dirigida hacia él con su cuerpo. Muerta. No. Ella no. Por favor no. Pero ya sabía que Hermione Granger, su amor yacía muerta en el suelo por salvarle. Un arrebato de odio sacudió su magullado cuerpo y con lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro apuntó aun Voldemort todavía sorprendido.

-Avada Kedavra.-Gritó Harry alcanzando a Voldemort con la maldición que éste tantas veces había utilizado para conseguir sus planes, para destrozar vidas y familias. El  asesino caía, su rostro había perdido el poco color que tenía. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa ya no tenían vida alguna. Primero cayó de rodillas, para quedar tumbado al momento con su varita en la mano.

Harry avanzó de rodillas hacia el inerte cuerpo de Hermione. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo empezó a acunar mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro. Algo se rompió dentro de Harry, su mente no lo podía soportar. Hermione muerta. La música continuaba mientras Harry Potter moría a pesar de no haber sido alcanzado por la maldición. No murió en ese instante su cuerpo pero si su espíritu y su bondad. Las risas del salón ahora martilleaban en sus oídos. Una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, cuando alguien tocó tímidamente su hombro. Ginny Weasley.

-Harry, vamos a la enfermería, estás mal. Dumbledore debe saber....-empezó a decir Ginny pero se detuvo asustada al ver lo vacío de la mirada de Harry. Parecía un demente con el cuerpo de Hermione aún en sus manos.

-¿Los oyes Ginny?. ¿Los oyes reír mientras mi vida es destruida?. No se merecen los sacrificios que se han hecho por ellos. Viven tranquilos pensando que la oscuridad ha pasado. Viven tranquilos mientras otros luchan y mueren por ellos. Necesitan tener temor en sus corazones para apreciar sus despreciables vidas. Yo se lo daré.-Empezó a decir Harry mientras se levantaba y cogía la varita de Voldemort de la mano de su dueño. La varita reaccionó al contacto de Harry ya que esta varita y la suya eran gemelas.-¿Sabes Ginny?. Es una pena Que Voldemort también te matase antes de ser derrotado.

-Pero yo no estoy...-Dijo Ginny antes de enmudecer al comprender el significado de las palabras de Harry.-Harry...

-¡Avada Kedavra!.-Dijo lentamente Harry saboreando el terror que reflejaban los ojos de la menor de los Weasley antes de morir. Harry volvió a dejar la varita en la mano de Voldemort, y miro por última vez el cadáver de Hermione.-Te quiero. Ojalá todo fuese distinto. Ahora me toca hacer la mejor actuación que se haya visto.

Harry salió renqueante de la sal en la que su bondad había muerto para siempre y se dirigía hacia el salón que estaba repleto de magos que lo temerían en un futuro no muy lejano.

Cuando venga la noche de brujas,

Cuando los sueños parezcan cumplirse.

Cuando el niño criado en el dolor,

Se enfrente por ultima vez 

Al causante de su agonía.

El destino de la propia magia estará en juego.

Cuando el puro y el corrupto, 

Luchen en la soledad

Solo un sacrificio de amor,

Salvara la magia, y la pureza

Del niño que vivió, morirá.

Del dolor y la locura,

Un nuevo señor tenebroso nacerá.

Y su reinado terrible será.


End file.
